dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gokei (DBUA)
Son Gokei (孫慧, Gokei) (pronounced Gow-kay) is a Saiyajin-Human hybrid and the second child of Goku and Chi-Chi, the younger brother of Gohan and the older brother of Goten in the fan-series Dragon Ball: Ultimate Adventures (DBUA). As a toddler, Gokei is afraid of people stronger than him other than his family and friends and prefers not to fight, even if he has a clear chance of winning. However, he became determined to become the greatest martial artist he could become while watching his brother Gohan and father Goku train together. As a child/pre-teen, Gokei is beginning to develop a passion for fighting but still prefers to play around with Goten and Trunks until the age of 14 when he talks with Future Gokei, who explains his situation in the future. This inspires Gokei to become a fighter and it is shown many times in the Tournament of Power a year later. Gokei goes to Orange Star High School after the Tournament of Power. Personality Son Gokei loved to watch his brother and father trained together and was inspired to become a martial artist through that. His ambition is high and he likes to train with his friends as much as possible. His goal is to become as strong as his father. While he is very calm and fun-loving around his friends and family, he can easily get angry when a threat approaches them. This is much like Goku, who also jokes around. He also adopts the fun-loving personality into his fighting, toying while training and usually not taking it seriously. Biography Son Gokei was born in an alternate timeline in Age 765 approximately 9 months after Son Goku's return from Planet Namek (..( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)..). Throughout the Android and Cell conflicts, he played a minor role and was simply a cameo in a few episodes. However, he and his brother Goten became much more developed characters after the conflicts ended. Since he was born in an alternate timeline, Goku actually survived the Cell Games after Cell ended up not needing to self-destruct after Gohan punched him in the gut. Instead, Goku faught alongside Gohan and ended up being defeated. He did a Father-Son Kamehameha with Gohan and ended up defeating Dr. Gero's ultimate creation together. Since his father was there for his childhood, Gokei and Goten began to train much more with Goku while Gohan studied for school. The two boys then met Trunks, who later became best friends with the two. Gokei was never really introduced to martial arts as a child other than small training with his father and brother (and he actually adopted Goku's signature fighting style and stance) until he joined the Kamegakko (Turtle School) and trainedunder Master Roshi. He learned the Kamehameha and also learned how to concentrate his chi to be able to sense other presences with chi. 'Buu Saga and Dragon Ball Super' He didn't do much in the Buu Saga, but he did go SSJ when Majin Buu was destroying many cities at once. After that, Chi-Chi didn't let him fight anymore as he caught the flu. During the God of Destruction and Revival of Frieza Saga, he's pretty much just a side character, just like Goten and Trunks. In the Goku Black saga, Future Trunks is with Future Gokei, and Future Gokei inspires Gokei to become a fighter, which starts his process of training with his father nearly everyday. He plays a big role in the Tournament of Power as he took out Anilaza by eliminating himself with him with an explosive wave that cracked the ground below them. Techniques 'Chi Techniques' Techniques that require mostly ki to be used. Flight (Bukujutsu) - The ability to manipulate ki to fly or levitate. Instant Transmission '(Shunkan Ido) - A technique for traveling long distances instantly. Kamehameha - A blue chi beam shot from the palms of the user originated by the Turtle Hermit. (Translation: Turtle Destruction Wave) '''Masenko - '''A chi technique developed by raising the hands above the forehead of the user, and firing out a yellow chi beam originated by Piccolo Jr. '''Kienzan '(Destructo Disk) - Originated by Krillin. A razor sharp disk of chi that can slice through almost any substance. 'Taiyoken '(Solar Flare) - Originated by Tien. The user places their hands next to their eyes with their fingers spread. When the name of the technique is called, it blinds all life watching it except the user for a short period of time. '''Heat Dome Attack - '''The opponent is thrown into the air with a knee to the gut, stunning them. The user then points both palms up into the air, creating a large dome of ki around them. The dome then expels a gigantic ki wave, inflicting an enormous amount of energy on the opponent. '''Dragon Fist - '''The opponent gets kicked into the air, and then the performer holds out a fist towards their direction, with an image of a dragon appearing into them. The opponent gets hit with the force of a dragon. '''Bakuretsu Ranma - '''The user performs a flury of punches and kicks to the opponent before stunning them with a hard gut punch. The user then flies upwards and forms a huge chi sphere with their dominant hand, with their other hand supporting it. The user then blasts the chi sphere into a gigantic chi wave inflicting a large amount of damage. '''Explosive Wave - The user lets out a large explosion of ki from their body, creating a shockwave that destroys and potentially eliminates life in the area if enough power is used. 'Martial Art Techniques' Techniques that require mostly martial arts to use, even if ki is used in a way. Meteor Combination -''' The user delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as the user jumps into the air where they blast an enemy with a chi wave, usually the Kamehameha. '''Dragonthrow (Doragonsuro) - The user grabs the opponents leg/tail and starts to spin them around in circles. After enough speed is gained, the opponent gets thrown at an immense amount of speed causing them to not be able to stop moving through the air until they eventually impact an object. *This technique can also be used in an alternate way, with the user teleporting behind the opponent while they are flying through the air after being thrown and slamming them to the ground, causing a huge crater to appear. Tensing Crush (Tensonkurasshu) - Gokei performs a full nelson on the opponent and then proceeds to flip over, flying into the ground at immense speed causing an explosion. The technique does a large amount of damage on the opponent as well as the user, so it is risky. 'Taunts' You're Too Slow! '''- Gokei teleports around the opponent several times causing confusion before appearing in front of them, saying "You're Too Slow!" in an enthusiastic voice and gut-punching them, stunning them. '''Here We Go! - '''Gokei gets in the running starting position (that you usually see in the olympics) and says in an enthusiastic voice "Here We Go!" before moving at blistering speed past the opponent. He stops directly behind the opponent before elbowing them in the back, stunning them, and then performing a Dragonthrow on them. '''Your Days of Havoc Are Over. - '''Only available as an SSJ or above. Teleports in front of the opponent and b*tch slaps them, sending them to the side. He then kicks them into the air and says "Your days of havoc are over." following it with a ki blast. Transformations '''Oozaru - A transformation exclusive to Saiyajins. When a Saiyajin is affected by the Blutz Waves of a full moon, their transformation takes place, and lasts the moon fades down. A tail is required for this transformation. ' Super Saiyan - '''Learned it in the Buu Saga when he found Majin Buu destroying cities and got pissed off at him, transforming. His efforts were in vain as Majin Buu quickly knocked him out. ' Super Saiyan 2 '- Learned it while training with Goku between the Goku Black Saga and the Tournament of Power. ' Super Saiyan 3 '- Transformed during the Tournament of Power after heavy motivation from Piccolo. Battles ''Fighting 'Buu Saga' *Gokei vs Majin Buu (Age 774) 'Tournament of Power' *Gokei vs Saonel (Age 780) *SSJ Gokei vs Paparoni and Bollarator (Age 780) *SSJ Gokei vs Bergamo (Age 780) *SSJ2/SSJ3 Gokei vs Anilaza (Age 780) ''Training'' *Gokei vs Goten vs Trunks (Age 774) Gokei vs Goku (Age 779) Gokei vs Piccolo and Gohan (Age 780) Voice Actors *Saffron Henderson (Kid) *Stephanie Nadolny (Pre-Teen) *DBXV2 Male Voice 12 (Tournament of Power) Theme songs Base Theme: Gokei Theme (DBZ Budokai 1 Select Your Character) SSJ Theme: Omen of Victory (pretty lame i know, but he didn't really do much after he transformed lol) Gokei vs Anilaza ''Theme: Power vs Power (Taku Iwasaki - Misogi)' 'SSJ3 Theme''': Gokei SSJ3 (DBZ Budokai: Warrior From an Unknown Land) List of characters killed by Son Gokei In progress Trivia *Son Gokei's name is separated into two parts (Go and Kei). The "Son" name is the family name deriving from his adoptive-grandfather, Son Gohan, and Son means cloud. The Go- prefix is a play on his father's name, Goku. The -kei remix comes from the Japanese kanji, 慧, which means wise or honor, refering to his wisdom in battle or his honor to be a Saiyajin. *Son Gokei's Chinese name would be Sun Wuji (Sun = Son, Wu = Go, Ji = Kei). Gallery Baby gokei.jpeg|Gokei as a baby in the Android/Cell saga (2 years old) Gokeicell.png|Gokei, around 3 to 5 years old Age5to7.png|Gokei at 6-7 years old. Age8to11.png|Gokei, 9 years old (Buu Saga) gokeizamasu.jpeg|Gokei in the Goku Black saga (14 years old) gokei15yrsold.jpg|Gokei in the Tournament of Power (15 years old, aged a lot due to time in the HBTC) Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:JadukoTheSaiyan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate timeline Category:Main Character(s) Category:Dragonball Ultimate Category:Super Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Aliens